


Sated Hunger

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Any way he can have him, Because he almost lost him damnit, Collabortation/Continuation, M/M, Masturbation, Mikuni needs Tsurugi nooooow, Tsurugi asks Mikuni to "mark" him, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: During a mission, Tsurugi takes a nearly-lethal blow in order to protect Mikuni. The gravity of having come so close to losing Tsurugi ignites Mikuni's passion  and once they're finally home from the hospital, he finds that waiting is too hard.This is part 2 of 'Wake Up', by The_Fanclub_1.





	Sated Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698967) by [The_Fanclub_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1). 



Two days. It had been two days since Tsurugi’s discharge from the hospital. Surprisingly, the infamous Ace of C3 had been granted some leave - that had been no small feat. Mikuni’s mouth twitched angrily as he remembered how he, Junichiro, and Yumikage had to gang up to argue Tsurugi’s case. In the end, they were all certain the only reason Touma had agreed was because he deemed it easier to just humour them instead of turning the situation into a bothersome power struggle.

As if he were dealing with a group of irrational toddlers.

Mikuni cursed under his breath as he let himself into the dorm he and Tsurugi shared. Jeje slithered down to the floor and slipped off to hide as soon as Mikuni had set foot across the threshold.  
“So frustrated.” Mikuni grumbled as he headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Ever since they’d come back home, Mikuni had been unable to control his thoughts. The very idea that he had come so close to losing Tsurugi had ignited his passion to a frightening degree. It was taking all his energy just to keep himself from taking what he wanted from the recovering magician with wild abandon. Taking care of those needs himself was doing nothing to slake his lust. Plus, between work and caring for Tsurugi, he hardly had the time for that, anyway. He downed the rest of the water in one gulp and practically slammed the glass down on the counter with an exasperated groan.  
“I’m going insane.” Mikuni mumbled as he made his way over towards the bedroom to check on his teammate.  
Tsurugi was just waking up from a nap, it looked like. He yawned loudly as he stretched and then opened his eyes, cutely rubbing the sleep from them.  
_God, he really is beautiful._ Mikuni thought with soft smile.

“Tsurugi. I want you,” he blurted out, before his brain had a chance to catch up.  
“M-mikuni?” Tsurugi blinked up at him, taken aback by the forceful declaration. He propped himself up on his forearms and watched his roommate dazedly.  
Mikuni’s skin prickled at the sound of his full name coming from Tsurugi’s mouth. It was such a rarity to hear anything other than “Kuni-chan” from the vulnerable looking raven-haired boy currently laid out in his bunk. Mikuni frowned, wondering what he would’ve done if he’d lost Tsurugi. He forced himself out of that particular train of thought with a curt shake of his head.  
As he gazed down at the reclining Tsurugi, Mikuni watched a slight blush creep across the boy’s face. Slowly, a hesitant but clear want clouded Tsurugi’s eyes as he absently toyed with his choker. It was a subconscious tell that Mikuni never failed to notice. A low growl rumbled out from his throat at the sight. He didn’t know how he could really be expected to wait any longer.  
Knowing full well the thoughts that lay behind that growl, Tsurugi cleared his throat. Mikuni’s eyes locked with his, softening as he read the apologetic plea hidden in those golden orbs.  
“I’m still too weak for that, Kuni-chan.”  
A frustrated groan leapt from Mikuni’s mouth as he reached up to tug at his own hair. “Yeah, Tsurugi. I know.” A mantra of _you almost lost him_ thundered around his mind as he stared down wildly at his partner.

Partner.

That word had a new meaning to Mikuni after all that had just happened. He needed Tsurugi. He needed to claim him. Mark him. Make him irrevocably his.  
“But I need you now,” Mikuni snarled, overcome with his primal instincts. The way Tsurugi’s eyes flew open wide in alarm while his hands clutched nervously at his shirt put Mikuni’s urges back in check. He sighed heavily, eyes roaming up and down Tsurugi’s body stretched out over the covers, an obvious bulge forming in his pants.  
He watched Tsurugi continue to harden, transfixed by the way the white fabric of his pants stretched to accommodate him. Mikuni could feel his own pants getting uncomfortably tight. He subconsciously licked his lips before slowly bringing his smoldering eyes back up to meet Tsurugi’s - wholly gratified to recognize the now hungry sheen to them. Mikuni offered him a wolfish grin, unbuckling his belt and freeing himself from the prison his pants had become. He let them fall down to his ankles and stepped out of them completely, moving closer to his bed. Closer to his boy.  
“Tell me, Tsurugi.” He perched on the edge of the bed and reached down to stroke the other teen’s cheek. Tsurugi nuzzled into his hand, poking his tongue out to lick Mikuni’s fingers as they grazed his lips. “Would you be getting hard for anyone right now… or is that just for me?” Unable to help himself, Mikuni teased Tsurugi’s mouth with his thumb, parting the boy’s lips and slipping the digit inside.  
Tsurugi sucked greedily at the thumb for a moment, releasing it with a lewd ‘pop’ before answering. “It’s only for you… Mikuni.” He grinned up at his partner as the boy crawled fully into bed with him, carefully moving to hover over him, just barely straddling him at the waist. “What are you going to do about it?” Tsurugi teased, stretching his arms up behind his head and arching his back. The movement brought his pelvis up, so that his groin momentarily rubbed against Mikuni’s ass. Mikuni shuddered. He glared at Tsurugi, eyes dark and heavy with lust.

“You just relax, Tsurugi.” In perfect sync, Mikuni shifted position to bring himself down further towards the foot of the bed while catching the hem of Tsurugi’s pants just as Tsurugi arched his back again. Mikuni slowly peeled the bothersome pants off and tossed them carelessly to the floor as Tsurugi spread his legs wide to make room. “Let me take care of you,” he suggested hotly. Tsurugi brought himself back up on his forearms - he was hardly going to deprive himself of such a view.

The ravenous eve of envy held his magic boy’s gaze captive as he brought his mouth down slowly onto Tsurugi’s hard length. He let his eyes fall shut only once he had taken Tsurugi in as far as he could. With tantalizing purpose, he slid his flattened tongue up towards the head, where he flicked the tip of his tongue once against Tsurugi before expertly swirling fully around the head.  
A shuddering moan fell from Tsurugi’s lips as his head tilted back and his eyes fell shut. He dropped back down, so he could slide his arms down to fist his hands in Mikuni’s hair. He gasped at the feel of his dick sliding first into one cheek and then the other, Mikuni giving him the lightest tap on each side. He loved it when Mikuni did that.  
“K-kuni-chaan. This feels so good.” He tugged on the silken blonde locks wrapped around his fingers. “I love it when you-“  
Tsurugi went completely silent as Mikuni hollowed his cheeks and began moving slowly up and down, following his mouth with a firm grip of his hand. He never did like Tsurugi talking so much during sex. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to shut his talkative lover up. As he worked Tsurugi expertly, running all the areas of his tongue along as much of Tsurugi’s dick as possible, his other hand wandered up to tease the boy’s taint with the lightest touch of a finger.  
“Kuni…” Tsurugi whimpered, pulling violently on Mikuni’s hair. That elicited a surprised groan from the teen and the vibrations around his shaft made Tsurugi buck his hips instinctively. Mikuni released him for a moment, turning his head to the side to cough. He cleared his throat.  
“Careful now.” He smirked before taking Tsurugi’s slick dick back into his mouth.  
“Mmmmmm… sorry, Kuni-chan.” Tsurugi mumbled, kneading his fingers back into Mikuni’s hair. The finger that had been teasing Tsurugi’s sensitive taint moved lower, to trace the minute folds of skin surrounding the pucker of Tsurugi’s entrance. Tsurugi gripped Mikuni’s hair, holding him firmly in place as he let out a libidinous squeal. His roommate certainly knew just how to drive him wild.  
“Kuni. Kuni-chan. Please. Please tease me.” He begged between heavy pants. The corners of Mikuni’s mouth curled upwards, despite his mouth being occupied. He ran his fingernail up and down along the sides of his entrance, stopping every once in a while to gently press the pad of his thumb up against the quivering ring of muscle. All the while, he continued to suck Tsurugi, careful to breathe through his nose as he allowed his enraptured partner to guide his head up and down. It wasn’t long before Tsurugi’s hot, sweet cum was shooting down Mikuni’s throat, Mikuni swallowing it with the expertise that only comes from lots of experience. Shaking, Tsurugi released Mikuni and let his hands fall to his sides.

“So good, Kuni-chan. You’re so good.” He whispered lazily. Mikuni sat up with a chuckle. Licking his lips, he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of a completely wrecked, quivering Tsurugi.  
“It’s my turn now.” He growled. Mikuni grabbed one of the wooden slats of Tsurugi’s bed frame to hold himself up as he kneeled between Tsurugi’s thighs. This was hardly going to take any time at all with how close to his own climax gorging himself on Tsurugi had brought him.  
His glazed eyes traveled up and down his partner’s limber body, thoughts swirling around his head at the sight urging him to stroke himself faster and faster. He struggled to keep his eyes open, desperate to watch Tsurugi’s reactions to his obscene performance. With every upward stroke, Mikuni passed his thumb over his head, spreading the precum freely leaking from his slit. The deafening rush of his pulse in his ears only barely concealed the sound of his own needy pants and moans. Mikuni couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Tightness grew in loins, coiling tighter and tighter.  
“God. Tsurugi.” Mikuni forced his eyes open so he could look down at his gorgeous boy as his orgasm finally did hit. “So close.” He groaned.  
Tsurugi’s eyebrows arched playfully as he offered up a suggestive smile, slowly pulling up his shirt to expose his scar-ridden chest.  
“Mark me.” He giggled. “Mi-ku-ni.”

All at once, Mikuni’s eyes slammed shut, seeing nothing but blinding white as his head reared back. A primitive cry burst from his lips as he did exactly as Tsurugi had commanded him.


End file.
